The invention relates to a covering rosette for the connection region of a sanitary wall-fitting with
a) an ornamental hood which is capable of being attached to the mounting-wall and which exhibits a central passage opening;
b) a sleeve which is capable of being adjusted in the axial direction in relation to the ornamental hood and which passes through the passage opening of the ornamental hood;
whereby
c) the interior spaces of ornamental hood and sleeve are constructed to receive an S-shaped connecting piece which serves for connection between a water service-pipe installed in the mounting-wall and the wall-fitting and also serves to receive a union nut which serves for fastening the wall-fitting to the S-shaped connecting piece.
In the case of sanitary wall-fittings the points of connection to the water service-pipe, which ordinarily comprise an S-shaped connecting piece connecting the connecting socket of the wall-fitting to the service-pipe system, are, as is generally known, visually masked by a covering rosette. On the one hand, this covering rosette has to be capable of being moved in such a way that in one position access is possible to, in particular, the union nut which is fixed to the wall-fitting and which serves for fastening to the S-shaped connecting piece; on the other hand, in its definitive position it has to conceal all the functional parts from the view of the observer, whereby differences in the installed positions of the S-shaped connecting piece and of the wall-fitting have to be capable of being compensated.
In both EP 0 499 886 B1 and in DE 38 06 492 A1 covering rosettes are described wherein a close-fitting gasket which is screwed onto a thread on the fitting side is arranged in the region of the passage opening of the ornamental hood.
For geometric reasons the height of such ornamental hoods cannot be arbitrary; under unfavourable installation conditions it is therefore not always possible to avoid a part of the S-shaped connecting piece, or of the thread on the fitting side, remaining visible.
This problem occurs less frequently in the case of covering rosettes of the type mentioned in the introduction, such as are described in EP 0 537 652 B1, for example. Here the possibility of compensating variable mounting distances of the sanitary wall-fitting from the wall is increased by use being made not only of an ornamental hood for covering the functional parts in the connection region of the wall-fitting but, in addition, of a sleeve which is concentric with this ornamental hood, the axial position of which sleeve in relation to the ornamental hood is capable of being changed. In the case of the subject-matter of EP 0 25 537 652 B1 the ornamental hood is a one-piece, bell-shaped part which is capable of being screw-coupled on an external thread of the sleeve with a view to changing the axial position. The covering rosette consisting of ornamental hood and sleeve is fixed in the connection region of the wall-fitting by an entire axial length of the unit being adjusted as a result of screw-coupling of the ornamental hood on the sleeve, in which case the free edge of the ornamental hood abuts the mounting-wall and the free edge of the sleeve abuts the sanitary fitting.
In those cases where wedging of the entire covering rosette between wall-fitting and mounting-wall is not possible or not reliably possible in this manner, the known covering rosette cannot be reliably fixed in its location in clearance-free manner.
The object of the present invention is to configure a covering rosette of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that it can be mounted easily, whereby the position of all the individual parts is always defined, even under unfavourable mounting conditions.
In accordance with the invention this object is achieved in that
d) the ornamental hood consists of two detachably assembled parts;
e) the sleeve exhibits an internal thread that is complementary to the external thread on the end of the S-shaped connecting piece on the fitting side. In accordance with the invention the sleeve is accordingly fixed to the S-shaped connecting piece in the mounted position of the wall-fitting. On this S-shaped connecting piece it can be rotated so far away from the wall-fitting with the aid of the interacting threads that the union nut of the wall-fitting becomes accessible. Conversely it can be screw-coupled on the external thread of the S-shaped connecting piece in the direction-of the wall-fitting in such a way that it totally conceals not only the end of the S-shaped connecting piece on the fitting side but also the union nut from the view of the observer. Since with this xe2x80x9cconnection philosophyxe2x80x9d the screw-coupling of the sleeve on the external thread of the S-shaped connecting piece on the fitting side has to be effected with the ornamental hood taken off, the ornamental hood cannotxe2x80x94as is otherwise customary and also described in EP 0 499 856 B1xe2x80x94be of one-piece construction. By virtue of the fact that, according to the invention, it consists of-two detachably assembled parts, after the mounting-work has been fully concluded it can be placed from the side around the S-shaped connecting piece and the sleeve and assembled. This mounting is extraordinarily simple. Each part has its reliable support, since the sleeve is fixed to the S-shaped connecting piece and the ornamental hood is fixed to the sleeve.
It is advantageous if the ornamental hood is capable of being screw-coupled on an external thread of the sleeve. Attachment of the ornamental hood onto the sleeve can then be effected at a distance from the mounting-wall; a gap which is still present to begin with between ornamental hood and mounting-wall is closed by appropriate screw-coupling of the ornamental hood on the sleeve.
Particularly expedient and inexpensive in this connection is that configuration in which the ornamental hood exhibits at least one insertion part consisting of cellular rubber which interacts with the external thread of the sleeve. This cellular-rubber part then serves both as a seal and as a self-cutting thread which constitutes the counterpart to the external thread on the sleeve.
The two parts of the ornamental hood should be capable of being joined to one another in a manner which is visually as inconspicuous as possible. For this purpose it is advisable if each part of the ornamental hood exhibits a guide projection and a guide bore that is complementary to said guide projection. Guide bore and guide projection are so arranged and designed that the two parts abut each other in alignment when their guide projections are introduced into the corresponding guide bores of the other part.
An unintentional detachment of the two parts of the ornamental hood is avoided in that configuration of the invention in which each part of the ornamental hood exhibits a protruding latching shackle and a recess which is constructed for interacting with such a latching shackle.
That configuration in which both parts of the ornamental hood are constructed as identical halves is particularly cost-effective.